pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang Ji Dao
Zhang Ji Jun, also called Zhang Ji Dao, was one of Greatmasters of the Eight Paramount Daos from the Celestial Realm.Ch. 1123 Appearance Zhang Ji Dao had an old face and a thin body.Ch. 1137 Personality He didn't like how Ancient Gods were treating black-robed men from Celestial Realm.Ch. 1124 Background He had descended to Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos about a thousand years before Xing Ji Dao.Ch. 1129 After descent, his power was supressed to Arcane Void Realm, which was equivalent to those in Life Realm.Ch. 1130 Zhang Ji Dao wanted to use Su Ming's physical body to change Sang into an Abyss Builder, but he gave that chance to the Sublime Paragon of True Morning Dao World. He had Seven Fingers under him. History Book 5 After Dao Kong's, who was Su Ming, army of the War Chamber's Earthen Pole joined the war and had many successes, they encountered bigger army of Immortals' Union. Other armies of another two offcial Dynasts and three hidden Dynasts were fighting Immortals too. Bai Feng, Di Tian and Zhang Ji Dao were discussing their plans. They were wondering what Su Xuan Yi was scheming. Di Tian still waited for help with becoming an Abyss Builder. Greatmaster Zhang Ji Dao informed them about incoming of another Greatmaster, Xing Ji Dao. Since the Predecessor of Dao Ocean told Di Tian, Dao Kong was not Su Ming and not caring whether sent Dynasts were fakes, they decided to go with their plan of replacing them. Unsuspecting to other cultivators of Morning Dao Sect present on battlefields, five Dynasts were replaced in a manner akin to possession. Zhang Ji Dao saw Dao Kong, who was Su Ming, fighting an Ancient God. Since Ancient Gods didn't care about black-robed people from Celestial Realm dying, then he decided to make that Ancient God self-destruct. Half of the cultivators from War Chamber relocated away executing Ode of the War Chamber. All present members of the Immortals' Union died. Su Ming tore a crack in space and escaped into it. Zhang Ji Dao's soul thread went after him, but since the world under space and beyond the universe was dangerous, the Greatmaster considered Dao Kong dead. Over month later, the gigantic Light of Extreme Darkness appeared near border of the Immortals' Union. Zhang Ji Dao, Bai Feng and old Sublime Paragon Di Tian watched it. The Greatmaster was pleased by appearance of rare origin of the Light of Extreme Darkness. He wanted to gain control of it. With it, chances of helping Sublime Paragon Di Tian and Bai Feng would increase. Bai Feng was suspicious of it appearing, but Zhang Ji Dao paid no heed. He knew that Dao Kong had controlled only single ray of the Light of Extreme Darkness, while before this was the origin of the Light of Extreme Darkness, which was completely different. He wanted obtain it, before Xing Ji Dao would arrive. He ordered his Seven Fingers under him to investigate the origin of the Light of Extreme Darkness. Immortals were doing what Su Ming wanted. One day, Zhang Ji Dao appeared before the Light of Extreme Darkness with clear intention in mind. Su Ming noticed he was in Arcane Void Realm. When Zhang Ji Dao told Bai Feng, she could stay be his side when they go to Saint Defier Expanse Cosmos, a faint smile with a barely noticeable bashfulness appeared on her usually indifferent just to appease him. Then he stepped into the Light of Extreme Darkness. He carefully tried to gain a control of the origin of the Light of Extreme Darkness. He wanted to refine it and turn it into his own Enchanted Treasure. The bald crane fooled him with its powers. After Zhang Ji Dao succedded, he was very pleased. Then Xing Ji Dao’s clone was descending. Sublime Paragon Di Tian was thrilled. They went to greet him.Ch. 1131 After Xing Ji Dao appeared, he felt unopressed. He took a whiff of Bai Feng's scent. She didn't resist. Then Xing Ji Dao told Di Tian he came with Lord Saint Defier’s orders to help him. Sublime Paragon Di Tian manifested the altar with Su Ming's real body. They started the process with the treasure Lord Saint Defier Fei Hua specifically created to help him and Zhang Ji Dao's Light of Extreme Darkness guarding his soul.Ch. 1132 After the altar with Su Ming's real body was placed in Saint Defier’s Heaven Penetrating Pillar, Lord Saint Defier's treasure was sent into the pillar and floated above the altar. The white ring had Avacaniya's presence, which forced others in the entire True Morning Dao World to kneel in worship. As Xing Ji Dao and Zhang Ji Dao tried to control it, Su Ming was sent inside the pillar, alongside Zhang Ji Dao's power, being hidden by the bald crane.Ch. 1133 After Sublime Paragon Di Tian sent his Nascent Divinity into Su Ming's real body, Su Ming sent his divine sense, he sensed danger. The bald crane explained it was diabolical One Billion Corpse Soul Seal.Ch. 1134 As Sublime Paragon Di Tian started the possession, the powerful presence erupted from Su Ming's physical body. Zhang Ji Dao recognized it as One Billion Corpse Soul Seal. With grave expressions both Saint Defier's Paragons retreated in haste. While Sublime Paragon Di Tian couldn't escaped from exploding body, he died yelling a name of Su Xuan Yi, whom he fought for tens of thousands of years.Ch. 1136 While Zhang Ji Dao was defending himself from the explosion, he noticed he was being possessed from inside. He was shocked by the unfamiliar presence. The Light of Extreme Darkness surrounded him and took him into the white ring. And then he was reborn Su Ming. Zhang Ji Dao's soul replenished Su Ming's soul, which was being devoured by the Seed of Life Extermination. Powers Zhang Ji Dao had the power equivalent to Sublime Paragon Realm. Reference List Category:Saint Defier Category:Sublime Paragons Category:Male Characters Category:Characters